diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragoon
The Dragoon is a build that centers around the skills Leap and Leap Attack. Although it is quite a challenging build for going solo in Hell difficulty, it is also a build which can be fun to play not just for the challenge, but also for being very unusual. Stats Stock stat point placement will do here. Strength: Enough to equip gear. Dexterity: Enough to equip gear. Energy: Should be left at base. It will be difficult in the beginning, but later on, given sufficient levels, the mana level should only be a problem with monsters that feature Mana Burn as an attribute. Skills Main Skills 20 points in Leap Attack: Main skill. Has the perk of being able to avoid damage from missiles while airborne. 20 points in Leap: Leap Attack's main synergy. While initially not as effective as Leap Attack, it does have the added perk of knocking back opponents when you land. Battle Orders: The staple skill of all barbarian builds. There is an unwritten rule that every barbarian must have 20 points in Battle Orders, regardless of what kind of barbarian is being built. Weapon Mastery: This is often a fairly easy call if some very powerful weapon is obtained or the relevant runes to construct a powerful runeword. Otherwise, it can be a good reason to take advantage of the respecialization feature that was implemented in patch 1.13. Other Skills to Consider: Combat Skills Tab Bash: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills Stun: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills Concentrate: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills. It is not a bad skill on its own, but it does not grant the effective perks that other combat skills would. Berserk: 1 point to handle physical immunes, although it may be desired to add a few more points to boost damage. Warcries Tab Howl: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills. Taunt: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills. Also handy for getting camping ranged attackers into melee range. Shout: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills. Can add more later if defense is your concern. Battle Cry: 1 point as a handy debuff. Battle Command: 1 point. Find Potion: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills. Can also choose not to allocate any. Find Item: 1 point as a prerequisite for other skills. + skills may make this fairly viable for searching lootable boss monsters like champion and unique monsters. Can also choose not to allocate any. Grim Ward: 1 point or none. Masteries Tab Iron Skin: 1 point. Natural Resistance: 1 to 3 points. It has steep diminishing returns, so it may be better not to drop too many points into it. Increased Stamina: 1 point as a prerequisite for Increased Speed. Or none at all. Increased Speed: 1 point and allow the +skills from your gear grant you a decent boost to your walk/run speed. Or none at all. Gear: Helmet Arreat's Face would be a preferred choice. Harlequin Crest: for its +2 all skills and Magic Find. The Peasant Crown's little brother. Rockstopper: resistances and physical damage reduction Guillaume's Face: If more crushing blow is desired, this would be the helmet of choice. Body Armor Chains of Honor: +2 all skills, +65 all resistances Enigma: If only to have the +2 all skills and the level dependent Magic Find. Leviathan: Physical Damage reduction modifier. Shaftstop's big brother. Fortitude: 300% enhanced damage. Belt Verdungoe's Hearty Coil String of Ears Gloves Steelrend Laying of Hands Dracul's Grasp Soul Drainers Boots Gore Riders: Goblin Toe's big brother War Travelers: The top choice for a magic finder Weapon One could choose a two hander like Bonehew or a high double-upgraded bonesnap. Or great one handers like Grief, Last Wish or Breath of the Dying. Or look into cheaper alternatives. Shield If a 1 handed weapon is chosen, Stormshield would be a top choice. There are others, however, that might be worth looking into such as the Phoenix Runeword or Tiamat's Rebuke (upgraded to a monarch). Perhaps even The Ward (double upgraded) with a Perfect Diamond or even Ancient's Pledge, if resistances are a concern. Amulet: Mara's Kaleidoscope Highlord's Wrath The Eye of Etlitch Rings Raven Frost Bul Kathos Stone of Jordan If in a pinch, Cathan's Rings have 6% life leech.